Mayday Mayday HELP!
by kotaxvampire
Summary: May day May day, Bella Swan Reporting, flight number 253 is having Engine failure we are flying flight path 459." My radio cut dead to some person whispering to me "Buh-Bye", Now there stuck on a desert Isalnd with the celebs to keep her company!
1. Jerk!

I am Not Stephenie Meyer or anything close!! (Some Characters a little Other Character like)

**BELLA SWAN POV:**

I was sitting in the pilots chair at the front of the plane waiting for the celebs to arrive, we now only had one private Jet and since they were superstars they had to share. On board we had

Rosalie Hale: Worlds Top Supermodel I heard BITCH

Mary Alice Brandon: Top Fashion Designer and what I've heard a real blabber mouth.

Jasper Whitlock: Country Singer of his Time. Woot! Country can't you hear My sarcasm.

Carlisle Cullen: Doctor Extraordinaire, Is said can fix anything wrong with the human body. Which makes him a celeb plus he plays small roles in certain T.V. and Movie dramas.

Esme Platt (okay sry to interrupt its me Kotaxvampire and that is supposedly Esme real Last name Not that I can remember lol SORRY): Female Superstar has stared in almost 35 movies and she's only 24.

Emmett McCarty: Major Boxer, Huge is a word that can describe him or bear also works.

and last but not least Edward Masen: Pianist, has played with all the worlds best symphonies.

The only part that really was not going to be good about this plane ride was that supposedly they all hated each other like everyone was someones cousin and yada yada more tabloid drama then is necessary in a life time. There was also the problem of we were short on flight attendants and planes, I know your wondering why in gods green earth are you short on planes for your an airport.

We know that, but we can't afford to buy more. So here we are flying the one private Jet to Australia for some fun in the sun. Me I'll be sitting in the plane and waiting. I stood after checking all the controls, the course was set over the North Pacific from the William R. Fairchild International Airport in Port Angeles, Washington. Set over to the southern Pacific Ocean Landing in the Sydney Airport. A simple route. I took a step outside of the cockpit to make sure everything looked good for a famous jackasses.

I looked over and we had no ice in the ice box Of course what would be the need of that. Ahhh! Frustrating much it was suppose to be prepared, I walked off the private Jet and into the airplane stock room, and found the freezer to high jack some of there Ice. Which happened to go on without a hitch. I looked out the window almost show time. I saw a group walking toward the plane they were all gorgeous, and they were glaring daggers at each other Except Carlisle you could tell him apart by his white coat and tye, he was pleasantly talking to Esme I was guessing.

She looked enough like a movie star. I opened the door, they filed in and all sat as far away from each other. It felt akward, Emmett kept looking at me.

"At least this year we got a cute flight attendant." His voice I swear shook the plane.

"Is that all you can think about?" Rosalie barked.

"Ummm.." I was interrupted, by Carlisle.

"You know Rosalie he has the right to look at whom ever he wants."

"What do you know about that?" A squeaky voice rang through the cabin.

"Who knows how do you keep coming into the picture?" A southern accent smashed through the others. Jasper, and Alice where those two.

"You shouldn't butt into fights." Esme added.

"Why can't you just shut up?" Edward, it had to be him all the others were taken by the personality, he was rather gorgous his Bronze hair scattered left and right from his face.

"Hey Flight attendant can you get me a drink." Emmett chuckled.

"Ummm, I'm not the flight attendant." I announced, they all looked at me like I didn't belong. "Actually, I'm flying you all to Australia."

"WHAT?!" Rosalie yelled.

"No, I refuse. We want our usual pilot, Charlie." I wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Well, Charlie is on vacation." They all glared at me.

"How old are you?" Edward asked, through clenched teeth.

"I'm 22" I answered truthfully.

"What no your pulling our legs right." Alice giggled.

"No, I'm 22, I've had my pilots license since I was 13." Again more glares.

"I will not stand for this." Rosalie yelled standing up.

"Well, you don't have another choice, There are no more flights to Australia till 2 weeks from now." I answered, This is getting ridiculous. "If you don't want to go get the heck off my plane. I'm not stopping you."

"You bitch." Rosalie stomped toward me. It was almost entertaining. "You see here I will not put up with talk like that out of a little girl."

"Whateves, we're taking off in about 20 minutes make your selves comfortable." Rosalie huffed after me. I shoved my hat on my head. I was waiting for the signal from the mechanic Jacob. I looked out the windshield and a thumbs up came my way. I spoke into the intercom.

"Please Buckle your seat belt and get ready for take off, thank you." I started the engine and we started down the runway. We were up in the air in seconds, we were going for about a 2 hours, the controls started jerking. I looked over at all the monitors nothing, this is very odd, more jerking the plane was bobbing. I heard Emmett from the back "Turbulence right?"

"I hope so." I muttered to myself. Then the worst thing happened we were losing altitude, and the service engine light lite itself. I pulled the intercom from its holder.

"BUCKLE UP NOW!" I screamed, I'm sure I could have turned around and told them that, but I was much louder through that.

I pulled up on the steering wheel. I swear I almost yanked the thing out of the control panel.

I got onto the radio.

"May day May day, Bella Swan Reporting, flight number 253 is having Engine failure we are flying flight path 459." My radio cut dead to some person whispering to me "Buh-Bye"

"FUCK." I unbuckled my self, Turned around. "Its getting rougher."

Everyone had a look of desperation on there faces.

"What the hell have you done?!" Rosalie yelled at me.

"Nothing, we're having engine failure and my radio's out." I communicated.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Emmett yelled also.

The engine was turning on and off, in a repeated cycle, wash rinse repeat. "Yes, we're defiantly going to crash."

"WHAT!!" Alice yelled of course she had to be closest t me.

"I need to land this before we die." I yelled back, everyone had a terrified look on there face.

"Where the hell are we going to land we are in the middle of the ocean." Edward yelled.

I looked out we were so close, to the ground I spotted and Island, "Oh THANK GOD!!" I yelled. I pushed out the landing breaks.

"What?" Carlisle searched for my thanks to the lord.

"An Island!!" I cheered. We were about a yard away, The one engine pushing itself. "I hope no one minds palm trees." I laughed smashing the plane into the dense forest. My head slammed against the steering column and my conscience drifted away.

**OMG I LOVE IT READ AND REVIEW MAKE SUGGESTIONS!!**

**Love,**

**kotaxvampire**


	2. Day 1

I am Not Stephenie Meyer or anything close!! (Some Characters a little Other Character like)

**EDWARD MASEN POV"**

The Plane jerked making my body slam against my seat belt I was going to have a bruise, and the lights flickered over our heads. I couldn't believe what Just happened. Emmett moved to the emergency exit, turning the handle. We ran off the plane to be encountered by sand.

"Holy Shit." Rosalie gasped.

"You can say that again." Emmett breathed.

"I don't think that a less observant pilot would have saved us, we would have been sinking to the bottom of the ocean, thank you Bella." Carlisle sighed. Bella didn't reply, we all looked around.

"Bella?!" Alice shrieked. "She's missing." We all searched.

"She must still be in the plane." I observed. I walked over, to the door. I stepped inside Emmett followed, we walked to the cockpit there sat Bella her head laying on the steering wheel, her forehead was bleeding. She was still breathing.

"Shit." Emmett came up behind.

"Well let's get her off the plane." I unbuckled her seat belt, Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist, carrying her off the plane.

"Carlisle, Carlisle." I called.

"Yes?" Carlisle gasped. "Oh god, what happened?"

"She slammed her head into the steering wheel, when she landed the plane." Emmett answered.

"Well we need to lay her down. Just don't get sand in the cut," Emmett laid her down, Carlisle quickly moved to her side. "She's lucky, this cut's not major. Is there a first aid kit on the plane?"

**BELLA SWAN POV:**

My head was scorching with pain and it felt gross beneath me, people were talking over me, someone started touching my forehead, I swatted the hand away. But it kept coming back like an annoying fly.

"Stop." I moaned.

"Bella, are you awake?" A masculine voice asked.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes a tad bit. I saw all the superstars, good I'm not dead. "Good, your all alive."

"Yeah, thanks to you." Carlisle smiled, then an awful smell hit my nose.

"Whose bleeding?" I asked. They looked at me strangely. I felt a cool liquid on my forehead, no. The smell was killing me. I went to smear it from existence, Carlisle stopped me.

"You can't do that Bella, It could get infected." He advised.

"The blood needs to go." I was about ready to lose whatever I had eaten.

"Why Bella?" He asked cautiously. Here it comes, I quickly sat up making my self dizzy, trying to get away. Emmett grabbed onto me trying to get me to lay back down.

"Emmett, let me ..." I didn't get to finish that, when it flowed from my mouth, Emmett then moved swiftly away from me.

"Well, we now know why, a Carlisle." Emmett spoke.

"Yes we do," Esme was rubbing my back while all the puke was flowing from my stomach onto the ground. I had never felt so tired in my life, landing a plane on a desert island would be that difficult hmmm?

WRONG.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"No No all good. I see you have a thing for blood." Carlisle laughed.

"Always have." I countered.

"Okay sit down and I'll take a look." I went ans sat down in front of Carlisle's capable hands.

"Hey Carlisle I can't find the first aid kit." Someone said from behind me, I turned around and there was the greek god Edward. I must look freaking terrible.

"I can show you." I replied quickly, I looked at Carlisle, he nodded and I stood up. I almost felt dizzy again. "Follow me."

Edward quietly followed behind me, When I got on the plane, I walked toward the cabinet underneath the ice holder. Retrieving the first aid kit, I handed it to him.

"Well I never thought to look there," He replied.

"All good." Then the worse thing happen I turned around to fast ready to get off the plane when I tripped over my own two feet, I was waiting for carpet to enter my face, when arms wrapped around me. I looked to see Edward, holding me. "Wow, Thanks."

"No Problem." Edward insisted.

Walking back out to the beach. Carlisle took the first aid kit from Edward, I sat back down in front of him he washed the cut out with those alcoholic wipes, it stung like crazy. Blowing and quickly placing a band-aid over it. after that all we did was sit in silence. Realization started to creep in I'm stuck on an island with 7 celebraties. OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!

"What are we going to do?" Alice squeaked.

"Don't know." Jasper replied.

"Doesn't the plane have a sort of warning signal or something?" Emmett whined.

"Nope, If the radio went out I've got nothing." I answered.

"So we're going to be here, with nothing." Rosalie whimpered.

"Yeah afraid so." I sighed, laying down in the sand.

"OH you stupid Bitch, I can't believe this." Rosalie walked toward me. "what are we suppose to do?! Charlie would have never gotten us in this situation." That's enough for me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOUR PROBABLY RIGHT!! CHARLIE WOUD HAVE LANDED ON THE WATER, IT'S LESS LIKELY CHANCE OF SURVIVAL, BUT HEY WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK ABOUT LIFE?!" I yelled walking over to the plane, I removed the first aid kit, there luggage, my duffel bag, more of their luggage, the ice container everything. I could salvage. I went took my duffel bag and laid in the sand.

"Why aren't we sleeping in the plane?" Esme asked me calmly.

"It's safer." I replied honestly.

"What do you mean safer, there could be bugs and snakes out here ready to eat us!" Alice shrieked.

"Well, considering we're on a beach the tide at any moment can carry that plane away like it's a rubber ducky in a bath tub, carrying you out miles to sea." I answered Esme, giving her a quick smile. "And yes bugs are a possibility."

"Grosssssss." ALice whined, My good god please strike me and kill me I begged.

"How do you know that, crash panes often?" Emmett chuckled.

"Nope, basic survival skills class." I shut him up quick, i was still trying to figure what I had done wrong to deserve this. Then the other worst thing in the world happened rain drops the size of baseballs fell on my face.

**READ & REVIEW SUGGESTIONS!! anything**

**love,**

**Kotaxvampire**


	3. Day 2

**I do not own anything except I guess my Imaganiary Island i created!.**

**I have decided I really love this story!**

**BELLA SWAN POV:**

Oh god I love rain as it beat down on my head, and body. The superstars were all running toward the forest. I was laughing hysterically. "I hope some jungle animal gets you."

I rolled around a little bit. I could tell Rosalie was huffing about. "Your really getting on my nerves."

"Same to you." I answered honestly getting up.

"What your going to come into the Jungle now, maybe an animal can get us all together." Emmett laughed.

"Nope, no way in hell I'm getting close to there at night time." I pulled the rain jacket out of my duffel bag, laying back down on the sand after putting it on. "Goodnight."

"Are you seriously this well prepared for the wilderness?" Alice squeaked.

"No not really." I replied honestly. The rain kept beating down, it was like getting a back massage. "I just was thinking about rain. Don't tell me no rain coats or anything?"

"Nope." Alice squeaked.

"All designer dresses and things?" I asked.

"Of course, we're not like you." Rosalie bitched.

"Great well, If you'll excuse me the commoner is going to go to sleep, have fun standing in there." I smiled laying back down and sleep took me away.

**DAY 2**

Warm sunlight beat down on my face, the raincoat I was wearing was sticking to my skin, the plane was still sitting on the beach, but there was no way I'd let one of the stupid celebs in there. I looked around and there were all of them, at least 20 feet apart in the jungle front. I peeled the raincoat from my body and tiptoed toward them, today we were going to have to build a shelter.

"GOOD MORNING, MY BEAUTIFUL COMPANIONS!" I yelled. They all jumped, well Rosalie hit her head on a tree I laughed.

"You think that's funny?" She screamed.

"Yeah." I answered honestly, my tennis shoes were filling up with sand, it was nasty. SHe was stomping toward me. "Well, anywho today we need to build a shelter. And find a source of water, and start a fire. Fun I know."

The looks they all gave me were priceless. "So who wants what job?"

"I'll help build the shelter." Emmett answered. Good we needed some muscle on the shelter crew.

"Can I start assigning jobs?" I asked looking at Rosalie waiting for a complaint. She just shook her head up and down.

"Okay, Carlisle, Jasper Edward and Myself. Will build the shelter. Rosalie, Esme and Alice. You Guys go find us some water." They all looked at me.

"Then, I'll also do the fire, with the help of whom ever wants to help, Okay?"

"Yeah," Edward replied looking down at me. I quickly went to out my raincoat back in my bag, when the best thing I could think of sat there waiting to be put to use In my luggage.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, ever quickly ran toward me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, I had tears running down my face.

"This could not get any better." I cried, quickly reaching in my luggage retrieving the thing of power in kmy eyes.

"WHat is it?" Jasper questioned.

"It's a back up radio." I scrambled from my spot in the sand onto the plane.

"YES!" Alice giggled.

Then My happiness died down a bit. When I remembered why I had it. "Fuck!"

"What?" Esme asked.

"I remember now why I have this." I shook my head no in disbelief. "I was going to fix while you guys did whatever you needed in Australia."

"Of course, always false hope in the beginning." Carlisle looked depressed. I felt like crap.

"Let's build a shelter." I quickly got back off the plane, walking behind All of them disappointment was clear on there faces. I was well disappointed to.

"And we find water?" Alice checked.

"Yup." They scurried off into the woods.

"We should build it here!"Emmett yelled, I watched as the 4 of them fought it out.

"No Here." Jasper fought back

"Can't we just figure it out?" Edward asked rather calmly.

"I agree." Carlisle replied standing next to Edward.

Then I realized both of there spots were not going to work they were to close to the water. "Can I make a suggestion?"

Emmett and Jasper Glared at me, while Carlisle and Edward looked thankful. "Emmett, Jasper your spots are to close to the water we would flood and our camp fire would go out."

They looked, intrigued. "So if we back it up to about here." I pointed down almost to the forest. "We would be much safer."

"I have a question." Jasper looked toward me, his blond hair blew in the breeze.

"Yes?"

"How are we going to cut trees down?" Great question, I didn't even think about it.

"Anyone bring a knife?" I laughed, they looked as if I had gone insane this was not the time to laugh about something like this.

"Come on this isn't funny." Emmett whined

"I know, I know I'm sorry." I thought a little harder, wait in the plane. I ran back to it remembering the rules of this plane were simple, the little survival kit under my seat, there should be some type of something in there. And there was a pocket knife. "Well, nope nothing."

I started strolling back to find a huge pile of trees laying in my wake. "Like?"

Edward smiled dragging another small palm tree. "Very much so."

"We're having Emmett break them, as you can see there not very thick, but it should work." I shook my head yes.

"We should start building." I replied. "We need to keep it off the ground as high as possible."

"Yes, I know." Edward laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned setting up for poles.

"Well I was in boy scouts once, of course it was after piano practice." I smiled. "Of course you have to know what I do for a living."

"Yes, everyone must." I laughed. We were messing around with it for a little while, the girls came back informing us they had found a stream not far of the coast. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle kept bringing more leaves and things. It was quite entertaining, well until Rosalie came back.

"Bella, your doing it wrong." She would yell constantly, then some of the others would join in. Edward quietly worked by my side. I was starting to lose it though, Edward would look at me quickly then back down to his work as if checking for the imperfections of his. Rosalie kept on going, I had taken all I could handle.

"Fine Rosalie build it yourself." With that I stormed off. I grabbed some fallen trees and started building my own, Edward followed behind me.

"Can I help you, Bella?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

"Of course, But I don't know why though, You built most of that shelter."

"So did you." He fired back at me

"Touche." He laughed. We had our shelter done in about 15 minutes believe it or not. It was big enough, to fit all of us and a cat. I could hear Rosalie and the rest of her pose arguing on what to do.

"You know they probably aren't going to get that done." Edward stated, he was lying next to me on the mat we created. I had never realized how civil Edward was, he was practically normal, unlike the rest.

"You know, you scare me." He looked weirded out if that's the word.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I shut him up rather quickly.

"No your just so normal, it's quite refreshing." He looked over smiling.

"Thank you, To be honest I'm not really a celebrity I have just been in the spotlight for a few minutes, compared to the others." I had to agree with him Edward had only been in the magizines for about a month, titles like the next Mozart and la de da da. He could play flight of the bumblebee faster than anyone else. He was a supposed child prodigy.

"Are you really a child prodigy?" I asked, looking over at the tossled bronze hair.

"I don't know." He replied looking at me.

"WHat does that mean?" How could he not know.

"Well, I've never met my real parents. I was adopted when I was very young." Great akward silence. He looked back to me. "I just put in a lot of hard work to get where I am today." He yawned.

"Well then you should get all the credit for your sucess." He smiled. "I'm tired."

"Me too." He laughed. We heard foot steps coming close to our hut.

"Can we stay here?" Alice asked, sincerely. Carlisle and Esme heads were looking toward the sand, Emmett had Rosalie by the arm and she was pouting.

"Hmmm, what's the password?" I asked. Edward burst into fits of laughter.

"I don't know." Alice smiled. "Please."

"Oh of course get in, by the way its ketchup." Everyone laughed. "I'm serious."

"Sure, Bella." Edward laughed, laying next to me.

"Tomorrow, boy scout, we need fire." Edward understood.

"Of course, right when we get up." Edward closed his emeralds down.

I was next in this gesture, he was rather adorable, I fell asleep dreaming of a certain someone.

**READ & REVIEW!! SUGGEST!**

**LOVE,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**

**IMPORTANT!**

** OHHHH HEY SHOULD I MAKE EDWARD PARTIALLY DEAF?!**


	4. Beginning Day 3

**I do not own anything except I guess my Imaganiary Island i created!.**

**I have decided I really love this story! HOLY SHIT I UPDATED I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP AND SCHOOL IS KILLING ME ummmm yeah I"M SORRY LOVE IS TRULY BLIND UP VERY SOON!!!!**

**BELLA SWAN POV:**

Waking up on a deserted Island with 7 celebrities is a change of pace I must say, Considering Emmett took up most of the hut, Edward squished next to me, trying to give me as much personal space as possible. It was like a never ending joke. Rosalie bitched of course, because she had to share. La de da. And Alice was stuck next to Jasper and of course, Jasper for some reason still doesn't like her.

Okay so I've fillled everyone in on my brain waves, here we go DAY 3, AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The sun blazed inside the hut, I went to go adjust the blinds, realizing then, this was not a nightmare, it was reality. It felt early, considering I didn't have a watch I couldn't be sure. I turned slightly, peering over at my survival mates. They were all still out cold. Edward bronze hair was smashed to his forehead. I'm pretty sure mine looked worse. I quietly sat up, rubbing the eye boogers from my eyes. Stretching my back out, my forehead was in pain.

"Urg." I grunted. I touched my forehead. It stung like a mofo! There was movement next to me. I felt bad considering I was the one making all the noise.

"Good morning." Edward whispered next to me. I looked over his emerald green eyes glisten in the sunlight, his bronze hair looked fabulous plastered to his forehead. He had total sex hair. "Fire?"

His question took me a minute after all the oogling I did. "Yes, Fire." I replied quietly and stealthly falling out of the hut onto the sandy beach.

Quiet laughter escaped the tent. "Shut up, Edward." I growled. Standing up storming away.

Sand swooshed behind me. "Bella, I'm sorry. It was just funny." I turned to look at him, his cordoroy suit jacket was covered in sand and his jeans were gross.

"It's fine, We need to change." He replied with the simple head shake.

"We should build a dressing room of sorts, so Rosalie won't complain." Edward rubbed the back of his head, adorabley!

"I agree If I have to hear her complain one more time I'm going to shoot myself." He chuckled quietly.

"You and Me both, now about that fire." We quickly gathered sticks, and dry leaves anything to make a fire possible. I felt like I was back in kindergarten scowering the land for cool fasinating things though that wou;d never happen.

It started the fire making process of course the survival pack had no matches or flint if it did this would have made all this bull shit less difficult.

"Here let me." Edward's hand quietly took over making the fire I put more wet/dry things in there considering the rain we got a couple days ago we had to make a fire it would help signal planes and such. He twisted the stick fast makeing the smoke start I could say it was quite a show to watch the amazing Edward Masen making a fire for our camp. I quietly blew on the smoke ember arose from the tree limp from whch Edward was making the smoke.

"Just a little more." I whispered Edward's pace quickened.

Flames shot frrom the dead wood. I started throwing things in to keep the fire going.

"Amazing job, boy scout." I giggled. Edward's head shook back and forth he looked almost in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled standing up ripping off the courderoy jacket. The gray shirt he was wearing fit him snuggly showing off his very toned body. I swear drool was coming out of my mouth. "Are we going to build the changing room?"

"We need to add more to the fire, before we start building anything." He of course agreed and started adding more wood and dead rubbish from the ground. His arm muscles woulf flex everytime he grabbed at something. He wasn't as big as Emmett but he sure as hell was gorgeus. Sooner than later the fire was blzing and The changing room was built, the rest of the crash victims aka pains in my ass were snoozing. "Would you like to change first?"

"Nope ladies first." He smiled extending a hand into the dressing room. My duffel bag slung over my shoulder I entered. I ripped my nasty pilots uniform, and flung it into the bag. God knows I wouldn't need it for awhile. And threw on the jean shorts, blue tank top and sandals that I had packed I mean I was ready for the 3 weel trip to Austraillia and they say pilots don't have fun. I threw the pilot's cap back onto my head and felt better. The clean and new refreshed me was so much better than Pilot Bella. I exited the waiting area finding Edward rummaging through his suit case, everything in there was Summery and perfect for the beach.

"Hey." He jumped starlted at my presence. Once he realized I was there he stared at me. "Is there something on me?"

I spun around, freaking. Thinking I was going to find a snake or something hanging from somewhere. "No your good, sorry, just didn't hear you." He smiled grabbing his clothes and heading off to the changing room.

Once he came back in his other gray t-shirt and Jean shorts. We figured it was time to wake the others.

"Good Morning, My friends." They all groaned even Carlisle who looks like the one who would wake up early.

"Bella, go away." Alice muttered running her hand through her spikey black hair.

"Nope." They all ending up sitting up and glaring at me. Edward was laughing. "And why is this so funny?"

"The glares." Thats when the glares all turned to him. He still continued his giggling. What a great day this is going to be.

**READ & REVIEW**

**Love,**

**KotaxVampire**


End file.
